Normal day on our ship
by silvergirl1000
Summary: All of the strawhat males wake up one day to see that they have grown... BREASTS! But they're not entirely females. What happens on the strawhat ship, stays there for eternity! No pairings, utter crack, sliiiight yaoi


A/N: This was actually a kink meme request reply from me XDD In livejournal. I wanted to try and fill out one myself too and I did! ...The prompt was: All the straw hat men wake up to discover they have boobs, but are not entirely women. This is thanks to Robin's fruit power multiplying her own chest onto each of them. How it happens is entirely up to anon :D Most important thing is the crew's reaction, especially Luffy's!

Lols... I failed XDD But I had to fill it!

**Normal day on our ship!**

It had been a normal evening at the Strawhats'. Now most of them had gone to sleep. Except for Sanji, Robin and Nami. Sanji was doing the dishes, while the two girls giggled and talked at the table.

"Would you girls want something to snack on, before going to bed?" Sanji asked as he finished washing the dishes and was now drying his hands.

"No, we're good Sanji. You can go to bed. We'll be staying here for a while." Nami answered and stared at Sanji for a moment, from head to toe. She whispered something to Robin, who nodded. "Sanji-kun!" Nami said sweetly.

"YES NAMI-SWAN?" Sanji yelled lovingly, turning around to face them again.

"Please unbutton the first few buttons on your shirt. It's hot enough in here as it is, don't you think?" Nami said.

"Oh Of course." Sanji said and went into the boys' room, while unbuttoning his shirt.

Before closing the door though, he thought he heard Nami say, "They wouldn't have fit in there otherwise."

* * *

Sanji woke to something unpleasant pressing against his chest. He thought maybe Luffy was trying to wake him up so that he would make more food. But it was also harder to breathe than last night.

Finally opening his eyes, he felt disoriented. It was still hard to breathe so he sat up, which didn't change much. Looking down at his chest to find out the cause, he felt dumbstruck for a moment.

"W-w-what? What i-is this?" He asked no one in particular. On his chest were a pair of of

"BOOBS!"

Sanji immediately turned around and saw Luffy staring at his own chest, which had also grown enormously.

"Luffy?"

Luffy looked up and stared for a bit, "Hey, Sanji, you have them too! Where did you get them?"

"I don't know." Sanji answered truthfully and unbuttoned one more button on his shirt. It was suffocating him.

Luffy looked miserable for a moment and quietly said, "But I'm not a girl." Looking up, he said, "Maybe Usopp and Zoro have them too!"

Zoro with boobs. Sanji wanted to gag at that mental picture. Not a pretty sight really.

"Hey! Usopp! Zoro! Wake up!" Luffy was already waking the two up. Zoro woke up, rubbing his eyes slightly. He looked down at his chest, "Huh, what's this?"

"Hey! Zoro has them too! Usopp, wake up! You have to see this!" :D

"GAAH, TAKE THEM OFF, TAKE THEM OFF!" Zoro screamed loudly, when he figured out what they were. He was trying to somehow take them off. "I'M TAKING MY SWORDS!"

* * *

At breakfast time, it was chaotic like always, but it was different this time. Chopper was busy reading his books to find out a cause for this, since everyone had them, except for him. Luffy and Usopp weren't miserable anymore, even though they had both bawled their eyes out at first, thinking that they can never be boys again. Now they were fooling around like always.

And Sanji, well he was crying nonstop now, "I can never be with a woman! I can never be with a woman!"

And Zoro well, he looked pretty much dead, lying in a corner, eyes rolled back and mouth open in a silent scream.

"Na, Zoro, it's not that bad." Luffy said, poking him with a stick. Zoro didn't move.

Robin and Nami had left a note on the kitchen table, saying that they went on the island for some relaxation and that they'd be back at dinner time.

"Maybe it's some kind of a virus, "Chopper suggested.

"Then why didn't it affect you?" Usopp asked, in the middle of doing a model pose.

" Because I'm an animal?" Chopper sighed, "Okay, maybe it was a bug that bit you guys?"

"All of us?"

" It could be "

"Sanji, give me some meat!" Luffy said to the crying cook, who was sitting at the table with his head between his hands. Looking up, Sanji sniffed a couple of times, before hearts appeared in his eyes, "ANYTHING YOU WANT, LUFFY-SWAN!"

"Has Sanji finally lost it?" Usopp asked Chopper, as they both watched Sanji load the table with all kinds of meat. Chopper nodded, "Uh-uh."

Zoro was still looking dead.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that the boobs don't match with my skin? The boobs are lighter than my skintone!"

* * *

"Guys, we have a problem!" Usopp yelled and climbed down from the Crows' nest. "It's horrible! A Marine ship has strayed here and now they've spotted us!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT FIGHTING LIKE THIS!" Sanji screamed loudly, "And what about the Marimohead? He's still pretty much dead to us!" He said, pointing at the greenish figure lying on the floor.

"We don't have a choice, "Usopp said solemnly, " CHOPPER, YOU DO THE FIGHTING!" He yelled and kicked the reindeer out on the open, who was still reading his book, "HEY!"

"Yosh, I'm gonna fight too!" Luffy yelled, already doing his stretches. Usopp pulled him back, "No Luffy, you of all people can't fight! Everyone has always thought of you as a boy, if you go out like this now then they'll laugh! I mean, me and Sanji could go and fight, because no one knows him! And he kinda looks girlish too-"

"WHAT THE HELL? USOPP, YOU SHITTY-"

"But he does have to cover his face if he hopes to pass off as a girl." :D

"STRAWHAT PIRATES, "Said a strong male voice, "WE SUGGEST YOU SURRENDER AND WE WONT NEED TO USE VIOLENT METHODS!"

"Shit, I know that voice, "Sanji said, even more horror written on his face, "It's that shitty smoke guy!"

"GAAAH! I changed my mind, Luffy you can fight!" Usopp said, running back inside.

"Yosh, I'm starting!" Luffy said and prepared to stretch, when something white went past him and behind him. Looking back he saw Smoker right behind him.

"Strawhat, I've finally got- What the hell!" Guess he had found the problem on Luffy's chest.

"LUFFY, I KNOW WHAT DID IT!" Chopper yelled finally and ran up to Luffy, but stopped when he also saw Smoker.

Smoker stared at the whole crew for a moment. Zoro, lying on the floor, looking dead. Luffy with breasts. Their cook had breasts too. And the coward was looking out of the small window on the door.

"Tell me, Strawhat." Smoker turned to Luffy, who looked at him in curiosity. "Is this... a normal day on this ship?"

"Yeah, except for this." He showed at his chest. "They appeared this morning."

"Captain Smoker! Do you need assistance?" Yelled the marines as they got closer to the ship. "The Strawhat pirates are notorious for-" The marine stopped talking when he noticed Luffy.

Almost immediately a bomb went off. Everyone had hearts in their eyes and were screaming. Half of them said, "I thought Monkey D. Luffy had always been a boy. NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH, SHE'S GORGEOUS!"

"Your crew is weird, "Luffy said after a moment and laughed, to which another bomb went off.

"THE PRINCESS LAUGHED, WASN'T THAT JUST WONDERFUL!"

Smoker, with a light blush of embarrassment and anger on his face said, "I guess we can't fight right now. But I will come back!" He yelled and quickly flew back to his ship. The Strawhats heard only a little bit of what Smoker said, but the first sentence was definitely, "YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE FOOLS! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S A GUY!"

Almost immediately everyone stopped talking and went over to the railing to stare at Luffy from afar.

"That was weird " Sanji said, feeling uncomfortable.

Robin and Nami came back at dinner time and they immediately started sailing for the next island. Robin had apologized for she had done so to them and took their overgrown chests away.

Zoro had almost killed Nami and Robin both, had Sanji not been there.

It had been a normal day at the Strawhats'!

THE END :D


End file.
